In an environment in which a user is displaying, via a virtual reality display, a video image stream captured from a stereoscopic camera rig, i.e., a rig with at least two cameras whose images can be combined to create a stereoscopic view perspective, it can be difficult to show user view perspectives in the up (zenith) direction or down (nadir) direction (relative to the orientation of the camera rig), while maintaining the stereoscopic effect (minimizing distortion) and while the user is rotating their view perspective through their view arc, such as 360° (degrees) rotation. This is similar to the problem encountered when a user tilts their head while looking at stereoscopic content. Except in the case of looking up or down (in a statically created video stream), a user can experience an appropriate stereoscopic view perspective in one direction of the view arc. The other directions may appear distorted, due to the static nature of video image streaming. Current solutions may revert to a monoscopic view for zenith and nadir view directions and therefore do not present a stereoscopic view perspective in those user view directions.